


We'll schedule our own sleep over. ( EreRi single fathers AU ))

by wilburta8 (Macabre_Flower)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I will write more i swear, M/M, Multi, Please this is old and so far i have only correct the grammer, Ugh, but im in such a block, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre_Flower/pseuds/wilburta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or the characters or the AU it was an idea on tumblr and i just had to write it )<br/>Eren is a new single father and  doesnt know a thing about how to take care of his young daughter Mikasa on his own until another single father and a friend of Mikasa come into there life. (( sorry im terrible at summaries ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll schedule our own sleep over. ( EreRi single fathers AU ))

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first fic for Ao3 so please go easy on me !

Eren's eyes widened as a little girl stood at his door step, a pink suite case in her hands and a note taped to her shirt. She looked at him with curious eyes, her mouth covered with a red scarf. Eren looked her up and down and got down on one knee,

"Are you lost?" he questioned the little girl.

"Are you Eren Jaeger?" she asked, her voice small and soft.

"Yes... I'm Eren Jaeger..." He replied hesitantly, the little girl smiled and handed him the note that read:

_Hey Eren ,_

_You probably don't remember our one night stand, but here's the result..._

_Her name is Mikasa, she's 5 years old and her birthday is on October 16th. I'm really sorry Eren I just cant take care of her, I was diagnosed with cancer and I can't stand my baby girl to see me like this. I don't have many weeks left and I don't have any family for her to go to... please forgive me and take care of her, okay? She's incredibly smart and a beautiful girl. That scarf she's wearing is the one you left in my apartment that night, she treasures it like I do. She knows your her dad and I tried to tell her all I knew about you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't have the heart... please love her like I do and tell her her mommy loves her very much and misses her, thank you so much and again I'm sorry but please take care of her._

_Sincerely,_

_Mina Carolina_

  
A tear rolled down Eren's face as he read the note and remembered everything. Folding the note he bit his lip as he now stared at the girl.

"Daddy!" the little girl smiled, going to hug the man that was still on his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, Eren found himself wrapping his arms around the little girl's small frame and smiled sadly at her.

"Mikasa, lets get your bags inside." he cooed, letting the little girl go and grabbing the bigger suit case she had. Mikasa grabbed her smaller bag and walked inside looking around his apartment with curiosity, "I don't have another bed in here but I assume I'll be getting one for you soon..." he sighed thinking about what he would have to do, but then realized he had work tomorrow - and nowhere for the little girl to go. Since he knew he couldn't take the small girl to work, he quickly left the little girl for a moment to look around and searched the internet for a daycare he could take her to that was close by his work. He soon found a place that looked nice, "Hmm... Wall Sina Daycare. Weird name..." he muttered.

"Daddy, can I sit on your lap?" Eren heard a small voice from the side ask, he looked at Mikasa, her hands behind her back as she slightly swung from side to side waiting for an answer.

"Uh... sure..." he wasn't exactly sure what else to say as the little girl climbed onto his lap happily and looked at what was on the screen.

"Whats that?" she questioned, pointing to the screen.

"It's a daycare, I'm going to have to take you there tomorrow, is that alright?" he asked, concerned. She stopped and faced him thinking for a moment and then nodded.

"Uh huh." she replied in approval. He let out a relived sigh, unsure of what he would've done if she didn't like it.

Eren soon made calls to his work saying that he had to get off early that day so he could pick up Mikasa and take the little girl shopping for the essentials she would need that she didn't already have. Soon after he made a call to the daycare, telling them he was going to drop off the little girl the next day. He looked down at the girl in his lap and gently smiled, she had fallen asleep - her head resting on his chest.

" _What am I going to do..._ " he thought worriedly, he had no idea how to take care of a child, he was only 26 and could barely take care of himself... How could he take care of a child? He gently picked up the little girl, carrying her to his bed and tucking her in to the covers. He sighed looking at Mikasa and ran a hand through his hair, he changed into his pj's and slipped in next to her. The little girl opened her eyes and smiled seeing that Eren had fallen asleep, and snuggled next to his chest smiling as she fell asleep again.

Eren awoke to his alarm clock beeping and noticed the small child clinging to his chest, he smiled and quietly got out of the bed and changed into a sweater and jeans. He drifted to his kitchen seeing if he had anything he could make the girl for breakfast before he took her to the daycare center. He frowned seeing as he didn't have a thing he could give the Mikasa for breakfast.

"Daddy?" he heard the small voice call from the door way.

"Mikasa, go get dressed, we're leaving soon." he informed her, deciding he would get her breakfast on the way there. The little girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"I need help..." she said, looking at the ground. Eren looked at her but understood and followed her into the room, they opened her suite cases and Eren went on his knees, opening one of the suitcases for her to choose an outfit. She chose a yellow dress that fell to her knees and kept her scarf - Eren helped her put everything on. He smiled and helped her put on a pair of sandals that matched the dress.

"Alright, are you ready to go? We'll get breakfast on the way there." he told her and she nodded.

They stopped at a small Cafè, Eren got a coffee, Mikasa got a hot chocolate and blueberry muffin. Eren soon realized that he would need a car-seat for the young girl as they were driving. Mikasa deciding not to eat her muffin until she got to the daycare. When they reached the daycare, Eren helped her out of the car. She held her muffin in her hands, she had finished her small hot chocolate in the car and Eren said he would throw it away later. He was amazed at how smart she was. She soon gripped his hand - much to his surprise, but he didn't pull away, he just walked with her when they walked inside the round building they were greeted by an auburn haired women with glasses and a messy pony tail.

"Oh, you must be Eren!" she greeted excitedly, holding her hand out to shake, Eren shook her hand and nodded.

"And you must be Hanji..." he replied smiling friendly, she nodded in response and bent over to see Mikasa.

"And this little lady must be Mikasa." she greeted, smiling warmly at the little girl who nodded.

"Well I guess I'll pick her up in about four hours..." he told Hanji, who nodded smiling. He bent down to Mikasa's height, "Well Mikasa, I'll pick you up in four hours, okay?" he asked the little girl who frowned at first but nodded. He smiled, "Okay, now be a good girl and go with Miss Hanji." he said softly to her, beginning to feel concerned.

"Bye Eren, Mikasa and I are gonna have a lot of fun!" Hanji reassured. He nodded starting to turn around and go.

"Bye Daddy." he heard a little voice say, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Bye Mikasa." he repeated, and walked out to the car sighing deeply before he turned his car on and started to drive to work.

~ four hours later ~

Eren arrived back at the daycare after his work was done, he was greeted by another employee who lead him into the building to collect his daughter. He smiled seeing her with another girl that looked her age with shoulder length straight hair that was a honey blonde color. Mikasa looked up and smiled brightly seeing him.

"Daddy!" she called, running up to him and pulling his hand to go to the other girl. "Daddy, this is Petra! Petra, this is my Daddy!" she introduced the two, Eren smiled awkwardly.

"Its nice to meet you Petra, I'm Eren." he greeted the girl, who shyly smiled back at him and waved.

"Petra, we have to go." A voice came from behind them as the three looked to see a shorter male who waited patiently for Petra to come. She smiled and hugged Mikasa, saying a quick goodbye before running off to her dad. The man checked her out of the daycare and walked out, hand in hand - Petra going on about her day and the man nodding showing that he was listening. Eren smiled.

"So, are you ready to go?" he questioned the young girl who nodded still smiling brightly. Eren checked her out of the daycare, thanked Hanji, and buckled Mikasa in the car. Mikasa yawned slightly as they started to drive to the store, "So you've made a friend, huh?" Eren asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, her name is Petra and I shared my muffin with her. Oh, and we played the whole time, it was really fun!" Mikasa mused. Eren smiled.

"Well that's good." Mikasa yawned again, "Are you going to be able to stay awake while we go shopping? " he questioned chuckling softly.

"Uh-huh!" Mikasa said with determination.

When they reached the store they walked in, Mikasa asking Eren to hold her since she was pretty tired. When they got to the grocery isle ( they could get a bed later, when there was a room available ) Eren realized there was one fatal problem... he didn't know what to buy, he certainly didnt know what not to buy - he didn't know anything... he was absolutely clueless, so he began to panic. " _Oh my god what do I get, I'm so confused, oh my god..._ " he thought. His distress must of been visible on his face, because the next thing he heard was someone clearing their throat. He turned to look at the person and was greeted by the man from the day care, he had assumed to be Petra's father.

"Do you need help or something?" the man questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I-... um... yes please..." Eren replied - slightly embarrassed. Mikasa opened her eyes and looked down seeing Petra, holding the mans hand.

"Petra! Daddy, put me down, please." she pleaded Eren. "

Um... okay..." he said slightly confused, setting her down and then realizing that Petra was there.

"Petra!" Mikasa greeted, hugging her new friend.

"Mikasa!" Petra greeted hugging her back. Both the man and Eren smiled at the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Levi, Petra's father." the man now known as Levi greeted.

"Oh, I'm Eren, Mikasa's father." he responded, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Eren, anyway, what were you looking for?" Levi questioned.

"I-, um, I don't exactly know... I mean, I don't know what to buy that's healthy for her and stuff like that... to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing." he replied sheepishly, a hand gripping the back of his neck nervously. Levi sighed.

"Okay, for a healthy meal your going to need these." he started explaining everything that would be helpful, Eren nodding as he listened and filled the basket he had grabbed. "Here's my number if you need help with anything else." Levi finished, handing Eren a slip of paper. Eren nodded, putting the paper in his pocket.

"Thanks, this helps alot... I'm really new to to this..." he replied smiling sheepishly.

"So how long have you been a single dad?" Levi questioned curiously.

"A day..." Eren replied. Levi's eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"Oh... well good luck. Come on Petra, we have to go home." he told the girl who frowned, not wanting to leave Mikasa who frowned as well.

"We do to." Eren told her, taking her and after she waved to Petra who was walking off with Levi waving back.

Eren paid for the food and they walked to the car hand in hand. They drove home, Mikasa falling asleep in the back seat. Eren picked the girl up with one arm, and picked up the groceries with the other as he walked to his apartment - immediately putting Mikasa in the bed before putting the food away. He went back into the room and grabbed one of Mikasa's nightgown's from her suite case and put it on her, putting her dress in the laundry basket. He tucked her in and made sure everything was in order before he climbed in to the bed himself - but not before putting his own pj's on first. He fell asleep, his mind thinking of Levi for some reason... he was grateful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yay i did it !!1 i hope you like it if you see any errors please feel free to tell me so i can fix them ! =w=  
> Credit to the wonderful PrinceSiegfried for the corrections!


End file.
